On an Uncertain Road
by PixelEm
Summary: En route to see his new racing trainer, McQueen ponders whether or not he needs to quit the sport he loves. (AU - Cars 3 teaser)


**WARNING:** **GUESS WHAT? MORE SPOILER ALERTS. THIS TIME FOR THE EXTENDED TRAILER AND OTHER SNEAK PREVIEW/SYNOPSIS STUFF. PLEASE GO CHECK THAT OUT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SPOILED**

 **Also, obligatory disclaimer: I own a lot of things – Pixar's Cars is not one of them.**

 _Click._

" _So, you remember what happened, right? You could just tell he was struggling. And the guy, he– he's been doing it for over thirty years, of course he's going to– "_

 _Click._

"– _It's just, after a crash like that, surely he must be thinking of retiring by now? I mean, one more spin out like that and he might lose not just his caree– "_

 _Click._

" – _and weeks afterwards we're still asking: will Lightning McQueen retire?"_

McQueen growled as he slammed his tire down on the button this time, turning his trailer's television screen off completely. He glared at it.

" _Oh, for Pete's sake, can they talk about NOTHING else?"_

"Hey, Lightning?"

"Hm?" McQueen's face instantly softened when he heard the voice. He dropped his tire to the floor, averting his eyes from the television.

Mack looked at him through the second, much smaller screen installed in the trailer wall. He was driving along an interstate, barren from any traffic, from what McQueen could see.

As soon as he realized he had the racecar's attention, Mack spoke again.

"Hey champ, uh…" He cringed slightly. "…you, uh… you feeling okay?"

"Uh– " McQueen nodded his cab. "Y-Yeah Mack, I'm… I'm doing fine." He glanced out the window, at the similar desert landscapes they kept passing.

"…I'm just bored."

"Mhm…"

McQueen looked back at the screen. He waited for Mack to shut it off, to leave him in peace while he concentrated on driving.

Instead, his face stayed onscreen. He kept glancing around, biting his lip, like he was waiting for something to happen.

"…Um… Mack?" McQueen said.

"Yeah, champ?"

McQueen slowly raised an eyerim. "…Were you listening me just now?"

In an instant Mack shook his cab, briefly taking one tire off the road to make a slicing motion in the air.

"Uh– No, _no,"_ he said a little too fast, "I just decided… you know, since you've been completely quiet this whole time, then– wait no, I thought I would just check– "

"Mack," McQueen interrupted, "You heard the retirement stuff they've been talking about, didn't you?"

When Mack didn't reply, only frowning and staring down at the road again, McQueen grinned. He let out a dry chuckle.

"Come on, Mack," he said, "You know I'm not retiring yet. Absolutely no way." He motioned towards the window. "I mean, it's the only reason we're even taking this trip, right? So I can actually _stop_ myself from retiring right now?"

"Well, y-yeah, I know _that_ , it's just…" Mack sighed then, his frame sinking much lower on his tires than normal. He looked McQueen straight in the eyes, shaking his cab.

"I'm sorry Lightning, I just… I'm worried about you. After you cr– "

"I know, I know, but you don't have to be." McQueen swiftly cut him off. "Remember, I'm gonna meet this race technician, she'll teach me all her tricks, and then I'll be fine."

"But, Lightning, what if…?" Mack groaned, shutting his eyes. "I just… what if it doesn't work?"

McQueen's reassuring smile faded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now, I'm letting you know right now– we've been doin' this a long time and the last thing I want is you quitting, but… what if it happens again?"

McQueen clenched his jaw. "Mack– "

"I mean, it's been ten years since we've started all of this, so you really can't blame me for thinking that you might want to– "

" _Mack_."

McQueen's voice sharpened, making Mack immediately clam up. He fixed him with a stern stare.

"Mack. I am _not_ retiring yet. No way in hell. We're meeting this girl so she can train me. So I can a _void_ making that mistake. Who cares if I'm old? Who cares if I made one slip up?"

"Okay, hang on," Mack tried to butt in, "I did _not_ call you old, I just said that– "

"Bottom line," McQueen said loudly, just barely keeping his annoyance out of his voice, "I am not giving up. I am not retiring today, tomorrow, or even next year. Okay? It. Is. Not. Happening."

He waited a beat for Mack to respond. Several beats. Then, when he didn't say anything more, McQueen grunted and reversed further into the trailer, keeping his eyes on the floor, on his tires, everything other than the screen.

"S-Sorry, I just… I'm gonna take a nap," he said, "We'll… We'll talk more when we get there."

Another few moments of silence passed. McQueen wondered if he'd even been listening to him. Then, in a quiet voice, Mack finally muttered, "…M'kay. See you in a few hours, boss."

As soon as he heard the soft fizzle of the screen flickering off, McQueen grimaced. His engine grew heavy. He made a mental note to give Mack a complete apology later.

He turned his lights down. He pushed a button to black out the windows. He sank lower on his tires, so low that the carpet tickled his bumper. He still didn't sleep. His mind was buzzing.

He thought about everything Mack had brought up – the retirement rumors – the speculation – the fact that he definitely was not a swift, young rookie anymore –

He'd been so close to mentioning _that_ – the event from mere months ago – the moment when he'd broken himself from driving too fast – the moment when he'd nearly smashed himself to pieces just to gain a lead in a stupid race –

McQueen winced. He still couldn't think about it without his frame aching in all the same places.

Still… it _did_ happen, he admitted silently. I _was_ pushing myself. And all for what? Just to show that… that…

McQueen blinked. He could see him too clearly – that newbie, Jackson Storm. Looking so cocky, confident – just like McQueen in his rookie years. Passing by him during the race. Saying something certain to piss McQueen off and knowing it full-well too –

McQueen's tank lurched as he replayed it:

" _Enjoy your retirement."_

McQueen let his eyes wander towards the floor as his mind raced.

" _He… He's a liar,"_ one side of him argued, _"He was just talking crap to throw off your game. That's it. He's just a rookie anyway– "_

" _But he… As much as I hate to admit it,"_ the other side countered, _"he does have a bit of a point. I mean… sure, he's a rookie, but… he's already had three wins this season. And me?_

"… _I'm just…"_

He didn't want to say what he thought. It was exactly what Mack _didn't_ want him to say. It was exactly what none of them wanted him to say.

Them…

McQueen raised his cab. He drove forwards a half-tirecycle until he reached the set of control buttons again. He pressed one, and a lamp light shined down from the ceiling, illuminating the walls.

A mural stretched from each side of the trailer's interior, depicting the dusty deserts of back home – the canyons surrounding Willie's Butte, puffy clouds in a bright blue sky, a couple of cacti, everything. Taped right in the corners of the mural were a couple photos – McQueen rolled closer to get a good look at them again.

Himself. His friends. All smiling. All happy. He spotted one of him and Lizzie, posing outside her newly-refurbished decals store. Another had him sitting there with Ramone and Flo standing in the background, stifling his laughter as they raced around tending to rush hour customers. One of his favorites was the one on the far right, depicting him and Mater, scooched close enough together for their fenders to touch. There wasn't anything particularly special about it. It was just him and his best friend, giggling like the idiots they tended to be when they were having fun.

But really, McQueen's absolute favorite had to be the picture not even on the wall. Instead it sat framed on the shelf, all on its own. Within the frame was a photograph of Sally – just Sally. No one else. She smiled at him. Her eyes gleamed with her standard empathy and understanding.

He remembered every good-luck kiss she ever gave him right before a race – every time she'd looked him straight in the eyes and told him _"I know you've got this, Stickers"._

McQueen looked over each individual photo, recalling a moment with each of his friends, and he smiled. His engine warmed ever so slightly.

" _Don't you worry, guys. I've got this. I am so not retiring. Not 'cause of this. Not even 'cause of a bunch of rookies. I know it._

" _Only_ I _decide when I'm done."_

… **Yeah, uh… that feel when new Cars 3 stuff gets released and you feel an overwhelming urge to write stuff XD**

 **Yeah, here's a little oneshot based on the new footage in the latest trailer. I decided not to make this a part of Ten Years because a) this takes place long after the ten year time-slot I set up for myself, and more importantly, b) this is more of a speculative AU rather than a chronological event. I actually have no clue if something like this will even happen in the actual film.**

 **Anyway, thanks for checking out this little story :) Hope you guys are as excited as I am based on all this new info (Something tells me Cruz Ramirez in particular will become one of my favorites now :DDD**

 **With all that said, my name is Pixel and I love all you amazing readers :3 See you in the next one! :D**

 **~Pixel**


End file.
